If Only
by Astra Base
Summary: Mal and Natara have a 15 year old daughter, but what happens if she goes missing? Disclaimer I don't own Cause Of Death. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.
1. Chapter 1

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

You and your wife Natara Williams wait on the couch chatting about your fifteen year-old daughter Alyssa.

"She's almost sixteen Mal, she can go out with her friends!" Natara says

"What if something happens to her, huh? Half the world will be dressed as creeps and a quarter of them will actually be creeps!"

Natara smiles at you, Halloween was always one of your favorite holidays and the "Alyssa Situation" was making it stressful.

"What if I go with her?" Natara suggests, you can tell she wants you to say "No".

"Fine whatever but I'm"

"THANK YOU DADDY!" she yells, "I heard everything from outside! I gotta go call Reilly!" Alyssa runs into her room and shuts the door

"Work was fine! Thank you!" Natara jokes after her.

"Yes! This is a new shirt!" You join in.

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

"They said yes!" You squeal to Reilly over the phone

"Finally! Lets all meet at Josephs house"

"Who's Joseph?" you rack your brain for any connection.

"My new boyfriend,duh!"

You sigh audibly, Reilly is always getting a new boyfriend. It's one of the reasons you and Reilly have to overlook the deep hatred between the two families.

"I got to go... Mom's calling me" You lie. Reilly hangs up without saying anything, leaving you feeling like the worst person in the world. So what if your parents don't know Joseph? It's not like they don't talk to strangers everyday, hell they talk to strangers with guns!

You hurriedly pack your costume in your bag and set off for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

****Reilly finally arrives at your house with her older brother Derek. You get into the back seat of the car with an older girl you know as Gail.

"Aren't you like a freshman?" She asks, I nod I'm too focused on the rearview mirror where i can clearly see my mom get into her car and start diving behind us.

"How did you even get invited? I mean seriously look at you!" I'm wearing a T-Shirt and skinny jeans, I personally, though I was better dressed for a party than her. Gail wore a skimpy black cat outfit.

"Please, stop hitting on me, I'm not interested" I smile at her as if I actually wanted to help her. "Hey Reilly, can we stop at your house first? I need to change"

"No way! that car has followed us for the past mile, I don't want to let them know where I live!" Reilly claims while her brother pulls into the driveway of their house.

* * *

**You are now Natara Fallon:**

Alyssa and her friends get out of the car and enter Reilly's house. You want to leave to go visit Amy and Maria for their party so you drive off.

'Alyssa is responsible, she can handle herself' you think, but you have a feeling something is _wrong. _

_"I Love You"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry about last chapter being so short! I lost power and wasn't in the mood to continue! FYI this is my first FanFiction so please don't hate! :D**

**~Kizzy**

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

****You change into your Katy Perry costume and look at yourself in Reilly's full length mirror. You hate the girl staring back at you, she had a look of guilt and regret. Tonight you regret nothing, your living the life you have always wanted. In one quick movement you pick up your iPhone and throw it forcefully at the wall.

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

****You pace back and forth across your living room contemplating whether you should call your daughter for the third time. She hasn't picked up and her voice mail is down. You slowly dial her number again, she's only been gone for 13 minutes and 54 seconds you may be obsessing about this.

"_Hi this is Alyssa, leave a message at the tone... Unless your Kai- I've blocked your number so don't even try"_

"Hey! Lys this is dad and.. uh... where are you? Pick up your phone or i'll call your mother and the SFPD" you threaten before you hang up. Groaning you get a beer from the fridge, this is going to be a long night.

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

****You drag your drunk friend Reilly to a corner at the party. It feels like half the world is in one small house but one man stands out above the rest. He has stared daggers at you since you entered and your beginning to become uncomfortable.

"Owiiieee Al_ysaaa_! Dat huuuuuurrt!" Reilly mumbles while she stumbles over to the wall.

"Do you know that guy?" you ask pointing over at the man who is now slowly coming closer to you.

"Yea! dats Joeeey!" she screeches. Joseph pushes past other people and grabs my arm. My first reaction is to hit him but then again, I'm not a Fallon tonight. I easily follow him as he drags me outside the house. The flashing lights signify the party is still raging on.

"So... What did you want?" I observe him, he's been drinking and has something in his pocket. He's in his early twenties and has dated a lot- this i get from his wallet that falls out of his pocket- oblivious to him I pick it up and put it in my back pocket.

"Come here, I wanna show you something"


	4. Chapter 4

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

"What exactly do you want me to see?" You banter him although you know you will follow him anyways

"I want you to taste this really wicked drink!" Joseph says dragging me back inside and losing me in the crowd. I'm not bothered by the loud noise or the jostling I receive from other teens. 'Joseph will be back for me' you tell yourself. you suddenly freeze in my place, 'why am I acting like I care about him? or even trust him?'. You brush off the thought and mark it as being around drunk people makes you ditsy.

"Hey! Lost you for a sec!" He hands you an unlabeled soda can and you take a swig. The taste is bitter as if t's cleaning supplies. You run upstairs to a bathroom and induce vomiting. What were you thinking? taking a drink from a stranger? When suddenly a hard object smashes the back of your head. The lights seem to dim as you slump to the ground.

* * *

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

You've had two and a half beers and are napping on the couch when Natara comes home.

"Mal? Have you heard from Alyssa?" She interrogates you. You can hear her swiftly walk toward the couch your on and roughly shakes you.

"What?" you say "Your not with her?" you snap awake and glare at her

"You said I didn't have to stay the night with her!"

"So? what's the big deal?"

"It's an hour passed her curfew Mal!"

* * *

**You are now Reilly Corso:**

"Yeah, that bitch ditched me." you roll your eyes

"What's her name again?" Gail asks

"Ally or some shit like that" You lie. Your best friend forgot you again.

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You open your eyes to the darkness that is a car trunk. It smells horrible like rotting food and chemicals and every twist and turn makes you sick. You recollect your thoughts and try to remember how you got here. The only thing you remember is a unlabeled soda can. The car comes to a terrible stop and you can hear the engine being turned off. You then notice the searing pain coming from the top of your head, you reach up and your hand is covered with blood.

The trunk opens and your yanked out. As soon as you get your footing you throw a swift right hook at your captor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-o! A user by the name of "Cut For Blood" stole my story! please report abuse! thank you!**

**By the way I had to bring Amy Chen back because I absolutly ADORE her character**

* * *

**You** are** now Mal Fallon:**

****You follow behind Natara as she enters the precinct. Just as she's about to open the door to the lab you stop her.

"What exactly is your plan?" You ask her. She turns and faces you

"I'm going to get my daughter back"

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

****The punch you threw momentarily alarms your attacker, and you realize too late that there are two people attempting to hold you still. You kick the second one in his groin causing him to stumble to the ground. Your In agonizing pain as the first man twists your ankle at an impossible angle before hearing the sickening crack.

* * *

**You are now Natara Fallon:**

"Amy, I need you to track a phone" You tell her the number

"Whose phone is this?" Amy quizzes you "Four hours ago it went off air in-"

"Dammit Alyssa!" Mal yells before storming out

You look at the site Amy has brought up on the computer, it's Blaise's house where you know you left her.

"Is Hottie Mc Daughter missing?" Kai rolls over to you in his chair and bumps you out of the way. "Wanna see something cool?" he holds down a few buttons on the Mac and suddenly the screen in white on black. You are so tempted to hit him

"CORNER NOW!" you yell as he cowers at his desk.

"


	6. Chapter 6

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

"Why not? I'm one of the best detectives here and you can't do me the_ tiny _favor of letting me borrow three officers?!" You yell pounding your fist on the armrest of Lieutenant Anders Chairs.

"It's not proper protocol!I do not want to have the government all over the department and you have a helluva lot to learn if you think I'm going to bend the rules for you and your family!" Anders screams back at you. You give him a death glare and say

"If my daughter does not make it home alive, mark my words 'Chuckles' I will file a negligence report_ immediately" _You growl at him before standing up and leaving his office. You close the door with a satisfying_** slam**__._

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You wince in pain as your dragged into a fairly nice house. Each stair leading up to the door is a constant reminder that you were foolish, why would you think you, a fifteen year old girl, could scare off your attackers?

"You are such a bad little bitch, I bet your mommy and daddy don't know you went to my house huh?" says a male voice that is distinctively is Josephs.

"They do know" you lie

"Quit bluffing" he says giving me a firm kick in my broken leg. You don't give him the pleasure of seeing You scream. He pushes open the front door and you notice that the first room is unfurnished and so are the other rooms you can see. You're suddenly am flung across the hardwood floor near a closed black door.

"Go in and wait" Joeseph orders. You try to stand on one leg and hop into the room. You feel proud when you get inside without stumbling or falling. You gasp when you see you're not the only one in the room. Two other girls are in there one is about four or six and the other is eleven or twelve. The youngest girl is coughing and wheezing. You slide over to her and try to check her pulse, but the older girl screams

"NO! DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" she flails around and you back away

"No, please listen to me- I want to help. I need to check to see if your sister is still alive and how much time she has left... I'm sorry that came out wrong- your sister will be okay" You say, for the first time in your life you may see a dead child, and you will do whatever it takes to keep her alive.


	7. Authors Apology Note

Hey! sorry that I haven't updated in a while! the new medicine I've been taking has some really weird side affects, but don't worry! I'll complete the story before... Sorry I just momentarily blanked out there. {Delete This} I can't really focus on anything and typing this is really really REALLY hard now. If I tried to write the next chapter it would be suckish and no one would review and leave suggestions/ criticism!


	8. Chapter 8

**You are now Natara Fallon:**

You wait anxiously for Mal to leave Lieutenant Anders office. You begin to bite your nails, something you haven't done in almost 7 years. When the door slams closed you jump up and hug Mal, He has tears in his eyes and you can tell that talking to the Lieutenant did nothing.

"Don't worry, Amy's tracked her phone and we can get her soon." you leave out the part about her not having it with her.

"That's not it Natara!" Mal snaps, you jump at his tone of voice, he never yells at you. "I want my baby..." He cries, you hold him close

"I do too."

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

After checking the young girls pulse you look the older girl in the eye and lie:

"She will live" you sigh, you can tell both of them aren't going to make it out alive. You crunch into the corner when the door opens forgetting about you leg until the pain makes itself clear.

"Shit!" You yell causing one of the five masked men to glare out at you through the eye holes in his mask. He swiftly walks over and yank's up the older kid and drags her out screaming.

'NO! NO! MY SISTER!" the younger girl musters the strength to scream over her sister. You cover your ears and cry.

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You've been trapped in here for what feels like forever. The girl has passed out and hasn't spoken or made any noise in a while, you suspect she will be dead within minutes.

With you parents choice of career death is something you've just come to terms with, but now as you feel so close to it your terrified. You would give anything to have your father come slamming through the door.

The door blasts open nearly splintering off the hinges.

"You! You think everything is gonna be_ okay _just 'cause your parents are some big shot frickin' cops, huh? Well We already killed th" You gather all your strength and lunge at him, you tear at his throat and punch him breaking a rib or two.

"YOU DID NOT!" You scream at the top of you lungs

"Cease fire 'little Natara'" A brittish elder voice calls behind you


	9. Chapter 9

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**  
You quickly turn around and prepare to attack the voice behind you. Your breath catches in your throat when you see who it is.

* * *

**You are now Mal Fallon**:  
You try your hardest to console your crying wife Natara Williams. It's hard because you are crying as much as her. You sit in your house in the dark, with one coconut scented candle lit.  
"If only I- I- I stayed with her like you wanted!" She stutters you rub her back and inhale deeply.  
"We can't play the blame game Nat, it's none of our faults. It's that son of a bitch who stole our daughter" you sigh  
"Long live Alyssa, I hope your" she jerks up and stares at you in fear "Genevieve"

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**  
"Genevieve" you say, "my parents will find your ass and put you in jail for the rest of your life"  
She laughs "I'm counting on that" she says patting your head as if you were an animal, "I need your mommy" she spits out the word mommy like you're a child.  
You lunge at her but the man you were attacking yanks you back to the ground.  
"Get off me you oaf!" You say and kick him in his already messed up ribs. He groans and melts to the ground.  
"Come, follow me" Genevieve says motioning to the door. You don't move until she gives you a death glare that your mother has perfected.  
With great reluctance you get up and follow her.

* * *

**You are now Natara Fallon:**  
Your tears turn into rage, "Genevieve has my daughter and Anders won't even admit that he needs us involved in this case!" You just called Anders and gave him what information you knew and he said "thank you , we will go track down Mrs. Collins you and Mal need to stay where you are" you had slammed down the phone when he finished yelling "he called me ms. Williams".  
After marrying Mal, Anders never called you or even attended your wedding. He hates Mal even though you try to convince Mal he doesn't. That's beyond the point.  
"We could go against Anders... Yes, I would go with her and you take Alyssa home and then" your cut off by Mal.  
"I won't lose either of you"

* * *

**You are now Amy Chen:**  
"What?!" You scream causing Kai to spin around in his chair anticipating a fight "You put Mal and Natara off the case?!"  
"Ms. Chen, I had to, this case is too personal and who knows" you cut him off by yelling  
" don't be an ass Anders, you know they could do it."  
You are now Alyssa Fallon:  
You are sitting at a very fancy table in what you believe to be a dining room.  
" how is school?" Genevieve says to you. You remain silent except for your steadily tapping asked you to stop a while ago but you will not.  
"Dear, won't you stop tapping? It's going to ruin the finish." She says. Suddenly you get an idea, you scrape your nail against the table peeling off paint. This makes Genevieve laugh bitterly, "just like your mother, hmm?" She ponders " you are younger, and in better shape..." She stands up and leaves the room.

* * *

**You are now Kai Kabala**:  
You sit at the computer playing The Sims 3. You are now playing as the Fallon house hold. You type in "testingcheatsenabled true" and delete Alyssa.  
"Sorry Lyss" you mutter. When Natara and Mal burst in.  
"Kai your going to help us" Mal says


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't written in ****_SO_**** long, thing in my life have been crazy but now im back with a new chapter that I hope everyone enjoys! **

**3 Kizzy**

* * *

**You are now Natara Fallon:**

"Wait what?" Amy and Kai say at the same time.

"We have reason to believe Genevieve has Alyssa, Kai make a small smoke bomb and Amy track the latest coördinates the phone was used at, Kai will-"

"Wait Anders said your back on the team?" Amy asks hopefully

"No, but we trust you to keep him from knowing." Natara quotes the reason you gave her in the car word for word and smirks at you. Kai snickers and you give him a silencing glare.

"Nat is right, we need you to keep Anders from knowing about this okay?"

"I'm in Malppalachian Fallon!" Kai says

"Malppalachian?" Mal asks

"You know... like Appalachian... but... Oh the moments gone!" Kai complains and begins to sulk to Amy's amusement.

"Whatever that was aside, Amy are you in?" Amy abruptly stops giggling and turns to stare at Mal

"Well where are you going to go look for her? She could be-" Amy once again is cut off by Mal yelling in excitement

"The GPS bracelet! the one I gave to her for her 12th birthday!" Kai nods because you vaguely remember him blowing something up while Amy created it. Amy quickly gets the coordinates of the bracelet and prints it out for Mal.

"Follow this back trail here, shes less likely to see you"

"Most importantly is Alyssa okay?" You ask, Amy nods and you smile and rush out alongside Mal.

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

****You never in your life thought you would be watching the sunrise with your family's greatest enemy. But you couldn't help yourself, it was so amazing from the view. the sun was just rising over the hills and the sky was a vibrant orange.

"Wow." you comment breaking the intense silence. Genevieve just smiles at you and you then realize how much she is like your mother.

* * *

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

****Your driving at breakneck speeds the whole entire time you drive to save you daughter form the evil woman you know as Genevieve Collins.

"Slow the hell down! You are not Edward Cullen!" Natara shouts at you. you chuckle at her Twilight reference but don't slow down. You're almost at the location you just hope that Genevieve hasn't moved your daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You scream in horror when the door flies off its hinges. You scream with excitement when you see the two people standing in the doorway. Mal Fallon and Natara Fallon.

You run to them as fast as you can and hide behind your parents. Genevieve lets out and maniacal laugh and signals for her four guards to step forward. They comply and your father and mother let off two shots, the one sent by your mother catches the man right above his eyebrow staining the wall a deep red. the other bullet streaks into the mans windpipe killing him by bleeding and lack of air.

"Get down!" Mal yells and you take cover by flipping over a heavy wooden table you close your eyes and after you count twenty shots there is silence. You peek up and see your parents embrace each other among the gruesome scene.

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You are loaded into an ambulance with you parents following close behind in their car and you realize everything is going to be

alright.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey, sorry my last chapter was so short and I haven't written in a while. Last Saturday I was admitted to the hospital with blindness in my left eye, that really sucked because I was planning to write this that day. Oh well!**_

_**~Kizzy**_

* * *

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

_ Beep, beep, beep..._ the sound of the heart rate monitor fills the room as a taunting reminder that the doctors have placed your child in a medically induced coma to help with "The healing process". Natara fidgets, you know she hates hospitals and the feeling is starting to grow on you. You glance over at you peacefully sleeping daughter and wonder:_ how could anyone do this to her?_

Natara rests her head on your shoulder and you gently caress her hair. She suddenly cries the tears she has held back for almost and hour, that's how long you've been in this cry with her because you know your daughter didn't deserve that.

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

Your mind floats in and out producing terrible see the two young girls, then they rapidly grow into your parents. Both your mother and father are strangled to death and you wake up screaming.

You look around but don't recognize anything. you parents are looking anxiously at you and you father steps out to call a nurse. You are shaking furiously when you mom walks over and holds you tightly.

"Alyssa are you okay?" you shake your head making her face crinkle with worry." why didn't you tell us you were going to that boys house? We would have come with you and made sure you were safe! I am extremely dissapointed with you." she says in a soft tone.

"Do you know how worried I was?" you father adds in "you could have been killed! and both of us almost lost our jobs!" You begin to cry but then you realise you have no need to cry. You are so relived to be with your family again you laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Replies:**

* * *

D'okay! I'm finally getting around to doing Review Replies so here they are! In my new story I will be doing replies daily or when ever I update.

* * *

Molly: Thanks for your continued support! Luv u! Also sorry about the confusion with someone copying my story, I got that settled :D thank you so much for commenting on almost every chapter! Plus I LOOOVE your writing style and your story ideas! it was just a few weeks ago when I descovered how to comment so thats why i never commented on your stories! D:

My Quiet Riot: Thank you so much! I'm i huge fan of your writing and any support is gladly welcomed!

Nat: Thhaaaaaank yooouuuu! and writing that part with the little girls was very hard for me because I have two sisters and i like go into panic mode when they do simple things like sneeze (HOLY CRAP HER HEART STOPPED!)

Guest: seriously Taryn... Log in! I was sitting right next to you when you wrote this and i clearly remember reminding you...


End file.
